Daika and Katsuki Halloween Special!
by Wuten
Summary: Within a graveyard, cold and dank, there lives a troubled soul. He believes all things are dead, and he alone is whole. As he sits astride his fiery steed, his laughter ringing clear, the townsfolk stay behind locked doors, for Hallow's End draws near.


**Author's Note: I had originally written this for my English class, and the teacher enjoyed it. So, I thought, why not post it on here? :) Well, here's your late-Halloween special for my story, and don't worry. Chapter 4 is on its way!**

* * *

Daika and Katsuki Halloween Special!

_Within a graveyard cold and dark, there lives a troubled soul;  
He believes all life is dead, and he alone is whole.  
As he sits astride his fiery steed, his laughter ringing clear;  
The townsfolk stay behind locked doors, for Hallow's End draws near.  
T'is seven days and seven nights, that the horseman roams the land;  
Are you prepared to face the one who holds his head in hand?  
Well, we shall know in just a day, the ones who'll take the stand;  
When comes the time for trick or treat, the time for Hallow's End._

"And so now he roams the graveyard every night, and removes the heads of everyone that enters and uses them as his own!" the boy said, followed by an evil laugh of his own creation.

"Don't scare me like that!" the girl pouted, "You know how scared I get when you tell stories like that!"

The boy, whom was named Daika Ichibun, was sixteen years old, had dark brown hair, and wore a large trench coat over all of his clothes. He smiled at the girl, kissed her forehead, and said with a comforting tone, "Don't worry, you've got me here, after all. Nothing could ever harm you. I would sooner die than have something bad happen to you, ever." He put his arm around the girl's shoulder, and she blushed.

_"I don't get it,"_ she thought to herself, _"how can he enjoy scaring the living snot out of people? Boys..."_ she sighed. Her name was Katsuki Sakura. She was only fifteen, had dirty-blonde hair, and wore a black t-shirt with shorts. She was a total tomboy. Her friends had introduced her to a young boy they thought she would be interested in. They had become very fast friends; probably because they were almost exactly alike. They shared all of the same interests, the same hobbies, and most of all, he cared about her. Out of all of the boys she had met in the past, he was by far the nicest she had ever met.

A loud clang came out from the distance, and both teens jumped at it. The boy looked back, and saw that it was just the gate closing. He looked at his watch; it was eleven-thirty.

"Wow," he thought, "it's getting late. I should probably take her home; she's had enough fun for one day." He looked at the girl, and told her, "It's getting late. We should probably get you home soon. We don't want either of our parents getting angry at us for being out past our curfew." She nodded in agreement. They started running toward the exit.

Almost instantaneously, a large, black rift in the air appeared. The couple looked up to see that they weren't alone, and the stories were true. Out of the rift, a figure appeared. He was wearing black, charred armor from "head" to toe, carried a large, approximately four-foot long sword, with strange glyphs down the blade that were impossible to translate. His head wasn't so much as a head, as a glowing mass of undead energy, covered by a large, adamant helmet. He rode upon a large iron-clad steed, which looked to be almost undead, and whose hooves were charred black and flaming. As he descended to the ground from the rift, he gave out a cackling screech, which would destroy the eardrums of almost any human on earth. The two teenagers were paralyzed with fear, and the horseman looked down upon them from his steed. The girl hid behind the boy, and closed her eyes. She only wished this was just a dream. The boy scowled at the horseman, and uncovered a large sheath, holding a sword of his own. The horseman laughed at his feeble attempt to protect himself, and let out a call, **"****Prepare yourselves, the bells have tolled! Shelter your weak, your young and your old! Each of you shall pay the final sum! CRY for mercy! THE RECKONING HAS COME!" **the girl shrieked, and covered her head, while the boy kept scowling at the horseman.

"So, you're the infamous 'Headless Horseman'? Pft, not so scary," he said as he unsheathed a large katana. The katana had incredible craftsmanship put into it; four-and-a-half feet long, less than an inch thick, and looked sharp enough to cut through solid titanium. "I'll cut you into pieces before you even touch me," the boy said with almost no emotion in his voice. "I have a reason to fight you; I'm protecting the ones I love!" he said as he launched himself towards the horseman. He sliced the horse, but his attack phased through it.

The horseman laughed. **"So eager you are, for my blood to spill, yet to vanquish me, 'tis my head you must kill."**

The boy took this into consideration. _"Looks like I can only kill him if I cut his head into pieces. Looks like this guy won't be as easy of a fight as I thought he would be,"_ the boy thought to himself. _"However… he has shown me he has a weakness. I just need to get him off his horse, and then he'll be free to attack." _The boy smirked, and lunged in for a second attack. The horseman deflected his attack, disarmed his sword, and knocked the boy back to where he almost blacked out when he hit the ground.

The girl's eyes widened, and with a shriek, she yelled, "Daika!" and the boy regained his senses, only to find that his sword was on the opposite side of the horseman, and he was closing in. He looked around; nothing but graves from left to right. That gave him an idea, but he would have to be quick about executing it; the horseman was closing in.

"Hey, horseman!" the girl exclaimed, "Get your undead slab of a body away from my boyfriend!" The horseman made an annoyed sound, and turned his horse towards the girl. This gave Daika the chance to sneak past the horseman and grab his sword.

**"Harken, cur! 'Tis you I spurn! Now feel…"** the horseman called out as he conjured a large fireball in his open hand, **"THE BURN!" **

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" a voice came from behind the horseman, and the undead didn't have any time to react until he had a sword stabbing right though his helmet. He fell back off his horse, which ran off into the dark, and started screaming out in pain. The horseman's helmet cracked into two pieces, and the undead energy contained within the helmet suddenly spewed out in all directions. Daika pulled out his sword, and sheathed it again. The couple jumped back, and the boy covered the girl, to protect her from the energy being released. She blushed, and hid her face inside his coat. Eventually, the energy surge subsided, and the only thing left was a hollow shell of armor. The boy stood up, brushed off his clothing, and went over to inspect the armor. To his surprise, the armor had a glowing residue on the inside as well, which would explain why it took so long for the energy to escape the body. He sighed, and walked over to the girl. He helped her up, and said, "We should get out of here. There's no telling what could appear next if we stay here." The girl nodded, and they walked home, her head resting on his chest as they walked, knowing that this boy was definitely better than the others.


End file.
